Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Dolphins
by Pinkie Diane and Surprise Pie
Summary: After a plane crashes off Cuba, Vio, one of the survivors, is rescued and raised by dolphins. The Music of Dolphins / Four Swords crossover. Rated T because shut up. [Just a note: Kiseki is Japanese for Miracle, like Mila is Spanish for Miracle :3]
1. Prolouge

_I swim out to them on the murmuring sea. As I reach them, their circle opens to let me in, then re-forms. The dolphins rise and blow, floating, one eye open, the other shut in half sleep._

Joyful with the coming day, I splash and whistle at the milky sun. The dolphins wake and whistle too. They are suddenly and fully aware. The ocean fills with their sound. Flukes slapping. Quick calls rising and falling. We slide under and over each other, racing though the morning waves, riding the misty lid of the sea.

Three gulls sit on the soft shoulder of a swell. So quiet, I come with my dolphin cousins, up from below, and scare the bobbing birds. The gulls rise, screaming mad. We laugh and laugh, bright beads of dolphin noise, while above the birds dip and cry.

A cool wind tickles the swells and one free gull feather floats on the face of the sea. My dolphin cousin grabs it and darts below. Under she goes, then up again, faster, springing into the air. She passes the feather to the next cousin who takes his turn diving, running, playing with it. Their game spins me in the waves. The small hairs rise on my arms.

While we play, the old ones search for something to eat. They flash their blinding sound into a school of silver fish. As my dolphin family swims, mouths open, through the thick school, I climb out of the sea.

Standing on the small beach, the mangrove swamp at my back, I hear a sound over the rush and hiss of the tide, over the whistles and squeaks of my dolphin family feeding, over the splashing and tail slapping. _I hear a sound pushing at the air. It beats like a giant heart. Airplane. I see it far-off, pressed against the roof of the sky. It growls a distant warning._

_I turn away to feed on molting crab, juicy roots, ribbons of salt weeds._

_The plane comes closer. The sound of it shakes my bones. My skin shivers, like an orca is coming._

_My dolphin mother senses danger, my smooth, beautiful mother with her wise eyes and her spotted flukes. I hear her; she calls me back to the sea. I want to go to her. I am afraid of the plane. But I must find water to drink first and give my mother more time to eat._ _She does not eat enough because of me._

_I make my way my way through the wet and tangled roots of the mangrove, creeping toward the opposite side of the cay. I reach the long rocks where rain gathers in wide, deep pools. There is much water today. I cup my hands and drink. The water is cool with a hint of salt. When my hands can gather no more, I scoop the water into a shell, and when the shell brings nothing, I suck at what remains with my lips._

_While I drink, the plane flies close again. No longer is it a distant gleaming. It comes too near. It is not like other planes, more like an ugly fish with spinning fins on its back._

_Something drops from it. I try to hide. The wind from the plane makes my long hair fly. The mangrove pitches and roars. I am pounded by spinning air. The earth shakes and circles of sand rise around me. I sense the frantic whistle of my mother, but the sound is lost in the sound is lost in the scream of the plane._

_And then a man jumps out. He comes after me. I slip deeper into the mangroves. But the man is too big, too fast._

_I cannot get away._


	2. News Article

Wild Child Found On Island Off Cuba

MIAMI, FL, Dec. 5- "I thought he was a mer-person at first," said Lieutenant Junior Grade Monica Stone. "His hair hung down to his feet and he was covered with seaweed." On closer examination the flight crew on the Coast Guard Jay Hawk realized they'd spotted not a mer-person but a human child.

Their mission started as a routine surveillance flight over the Cay Sal bank in the waters between Florida and Cuba. The crew, composed of Stone, pilot Nicholas Fisk, and flight mechanic Gary Barnett, had flown hundreds of search-and-rescue missions over this section of water. But this mission was unlike any they'd flown before.

After the initial observation of the child, the crew radioed Miami and awaited clearance to land. Hovering above, they videotaped the boy. "Gary threw the pump can out to him on a parachute. Pump cans hold food, blankets, first aid. Most people run toward them. This boy ran away, hiding in the mangroves. He had this weird way of moving, like the ground was rolling under his feet. Gary climbed down and walked toward him, holding out his hand."

"He was so strange," said Barnett. "The way he acted. More like an animal than a human."

Once they got him aboard the helicopter, Stone wrapped the naked boy in a blanket. "He was making a high-pitched cry, like a seagull," said Stone. "His respiration was odd, popping out of him, like breathing was something he had to remember to do."

Stone, a communications and public relations specialist, speaks fluent English, Spanish, French, and Japanese. The child either couldn't or wouldn't respond to efforts to communicate in any language.

His height and body development suggest a boy somewhere between the ages of eleven and sixteen years, said Stone. His weight, in the vicinity of one hundred pounds, is at least ten percent hair.

"Most refugees we pick up look as if they've been at sea a couple of days. Their eyes are bloodshot. They're dehydrated," said Barnett. "But they still look human. This boy was streaked with salt. There were barnacles growing on him, for crying out loud. The condition of his skin- he had circular scars all over his face and body- he had to be living in the sea for a long time."

"Kiseki [the name given him by the Coast Guard crew] is definitely human, but there's something about him, something wild," said Stone.

The Immigration and Naturalization Service; the Bahamian, Haitian, and Cuban governments; and a team of medical specialists working under grants issued by the National Institute of Mental Health are disputing custody in as many months.

True wild children are a rare occurrence, said Dr. Elizabeth Beck, research professor of cognitive and neural systems at Boston University. "Feral children are an invaluable resource for studying the role language and socialization play in the making of a human being."

Beck has designed a unique facility at the Charles River campus to stimulate a "human" response in these children. She attributes the public's interest in them to the fact that wild children like Shay, the fragile girl discovered in Idaho's Salmon River Mountains, and Kiseki have much to teach us about ourselves.

On the short flight back from Anguila Cays to the mainland, the distraught boy kept thumping his cheek against the window of the Jay Hawk and squealing. Barnett used his hand as a cushion between the boy's head and the hard surface of the helicopter wall. His squeal could be head over the engine chop, like an animal crying.

"It was like he was calling to someone down there," Stone said.

Stone poured water into a cup and offered it to the boy.

"He touched the water with the tip of his finger, then touched his finger to his tongue," said Stone. "Slowly he extended his palms towards me, cupped, sealed tight. I poured water into his waiting hands and he drank from them."

"There was just something about him," said Stone. "From the moment I laid eyes on him I wanted to do things for him, give him things. He was visibly exhausted by the time we landed in Miami, but by then at least he understood we meant him no harm. Right before we delivered him to I.N.S. he leaned forward and studied me with one eye, then slowly turning, he studied me with the other. It still amazes me every time I think about it- the way he connected with us. I've never felt anything like it."


	3. One

Doctor Beck says, Where is the ear?

I show a picture of the ear.

Doctor Beck says, Good, Kiseki. Where is the eye?

I show a picture of the eye.

Doctor Beck says, Good, Kiseki. Where is the nose?

I show a picture of the hair.

Doctor Beck says, No, Kiseki. The nose is not in the hair. The nose is here. In front of the face. Doctor Beck shows a picture of the nose. Doctor Beck says, Where is the nose, Kiseki?

I show a picture of the nose.

Doctor Beck says, Good. Good, Kiseki.

I like good.


	4. Two

The helper is Sandy. Sandy says, I have a present for you, Kiseki. Sandy says, This present is good fish. Do you want to eat this good fish, Kiseki?

I say, No. The fish is not good. The fish is dead.

Sandy is not happy. I like Sandy happy.


	5. Three

Doctor Beck says, What is this? Doctor Beck shows a picture. The picture talks. It says, Girl. Doctor Beck says, What is this, Kiseki?

I say, Girl.

Doctor Beck says, Good. Good, Kiseki. What is this? Doctor Beck shows a picture. The picture talks. It says, Boy. Doctor Beck says, What is this, Kiseki?

I say, Boy.

Doctor Beck shows a picture. The picture talks. It says, Dolphin. Doctor Beck says, what is this, Kiseki?

I say, Dolphin. Dolphin! Good good dolphin!

I like to see the picture of the dolphin.

Doctor Beck says, Very good, Kiseki. Tell me. What are you? A boy or a dolphin?

I show a picture. The picture talks. It says, Dolphin.

I say, Dolphin.

Doctor Beck says, No Kiseki.

Doctor Beck shows a mirror.

Doctor Beck is in the mirror. A boy is in the mirror. Doctor Beck says, Okay, Kiseki. Tell me, what are you? A boy or a dolphin?

I look in the mirror. I look at the picture. The picture talks. It says, Boy.

I say, Boy.

Doctor Beck says, Yes. Boy. Good, Kiseki. You are a boy.


	6. Four

Sandy is here. Sandy says, Look, Kiseki. I have a book. It is a fish book.

I come to Sandy.

Sandy says, Show me the tail of the fish, Kiseki.

I am showing the fish tail.

Sandy says, Good, Kiseki. Show me the big rocks.

I am showing the big rocks.

Sandy says, Good, Kiseki. Show me the sea?

I say, Sandy come.

Sandy says, No, Kiseki. Show me the sea in the book.

I want to show Sandy the good sea.

Sandy wants the picture in the book.

I show the picture in the book. I make Sandy happy.


	7. Five

I am going to see a girl.

The girl is little. The girl is different, not like Doctor Beck and the others. The girl is different like me.

I say my dolphin name to the girl.

The girl looks at me.

I say my dolphin name again.

The girl makes a laugh.

Doctor Beck and Sandy and the others like the laugh.

Doctor Beck says to the girl, Shay. This is Kiseki. Doctor Beck says, Kiseki. This is Shay.

I say the word _Shay_

Sandy writes in a book, _Kiseki says Shay._

Doctor Beck says, Shay is like you, Kiseki. Shay is learning to talk. You and Shay can work together. Who can show me a thing we wear?

I show a picture of boots. I say, boots. I have boots. Doctor Beck says boots are for rain only. My ears like to hear boots all the time. I make my good boots to talk like the dolphin.

Doctor Beck says, Good, Kiseki.

Shay is not showing. Shay is not saying.

Doctor Beck says, Who can tell me what you do with a fork?

I show a picture of eating. I say, Eat.

Doctor Beck says, Good, Kiseki.

Shay is not showing. Shay is not saying.

Doctor Beck says, Who can tell me what you do when you are cold?

I am watching Shay.

I am walking to Shay.

I am showing Shay a gentle hand.

Shay is a soft hair girl. Shay is a big eyes girl. Shay is a little little girl.

I am looking in the face of Shay.

Shay is not showing. Shay is not saying.

But I am hearing Shay with no words.


	8. Six

In the night, Doctor Beck comes into my room. Doctor Beck sees Sandy is sleeping the the chair. Doctor Beck says to Sandy, Go home. You need to sleep.

I say, Sandy wants to stay.

Doctor Beck says, No, Kiseki. Sandy wants to go home. We all need to go home sometimes.

I say, I am not going home.

Sandy is watching me. Doctor Beck is watching me. Doctor Beck says, Soon you will go home, Kiseki. Soon we will all move to a home together where we will eat and sleep and play.

I am happy. I am touching the hand of Doctor Beck. I say, We go home to the sea.

Doctor Beck says, No. Not to the sea.

I am not understanding.

Doctor Beck says, We go to a house.

I say, A house in the sea.

Doctor Beck says, No. Not in the sea, Kiseki. A house here, in Boston.

I come to Sandy.

Sandy makes gentle hands on me.

I want to go with Sandy and Doctor Beck. But I want to go to the sea.

Sandy says, Let me stay with Kiseki tonight, Doctor Beck.

Doctor Beck says, Yes. Okay. If you want. Stay.

I say, Another time we go to the sea, Doctor Beck. Yes?

Doctor Beck is a tired face. Doctor Beck is a tired voice. Doctor Beck says, Another time, Kiseki.


	9. Seven

So good.

I have Sandy when going to sleep. I have Sandy when waking up. I have Sandy to play all the time. Now I am not only.

Doctor Beck comes. Doctor Beck tells Sandy to give me a swimsuit.

Sandy says, Kiseki, you will like this.

Sandy says, Here are pictures of a boy and a girl getting ready to swim. Here they are in their swimsuits. Do you want to swim like them?

I say, Yes!

I put on the swimsuit. The swimsuit is funny little skin shorts.

I put on my good boots.

I am ready.

I say, Shay can swim too.

We go to Shay and Doctor Troy.

I show Shay the picture of the boy and the girl getting ready to swim.

I say, Come Shay.

Shay is happy. Shay is holding my hand. Shay is coming to swim with me.

Outside is good warm sun. No more cold. Outside is many things to see. Outside is good for to breathe. Good for to walk. Good for so many things to hear.

Doctor Beck shows me to go inside a very big house.

There is water in the house! I am hearing water! I say, Come fast, Shay!

Shay cannot come fast. Only hop, hop, hop.

I find the water by myself. It is a bad smell. It is a bad taste. But it is water!

I am jumping into the water with my clothes. I make dolphin talk. Squeak and whistle. I am laughing ans splashing.

Sound is everywhere. Inside me, outside me. Good water sound in the big room.

I am moving fast and fast in the water. It makes my eyes to hurt but I am so happy to swim. I say, Come, Shay. Come in the water.

Shay is putting hands over her ears.

But Sandy comes in the water.

I am going around and around. So quiet, I come behind Sandy. I make a big splash and Sandy drinks the water and coughs.

I am laughing. The sound is going everywhere in the big room. I am hearing with good water ears every little sound.

A girl is coming into the room. She is tall like Doctor Beck.

Doctor Beck says, Hello, Tetra. Doctor Beck is not looking at me. She is looking at the girl Tetra. She is not touching the girl but she is with the girl. The girl is make very pretty. Good arms and legs. Hair is wet sand, like Doctor Beck.

I come to the side and splash Doctor Beck and the girl. The girl snaps at me like the angry dolphin. The girl snaps at Doctor Beck.

I laugh and laugh and swim away.

The girl goes.

I am splashing water on Sandy. I am so happy. I say, Doctor Beck, can I stay here and sleep in the water room with Sandy all the time?

Doctor Beck says, No. This is not a place to sleep, Kiseki. Only to swim. It is time to go back to the hospital. Come out of the water.

I do not want to go.

Doctor Beck says, You can come here again, Kiseki. I promise.

A promise is like a mother dolphin going away, then coming back with sweet fish for her baby. A promise is a good thing.


End file.
